


In my dreams, you're my very own.

by sanguispraecantrix



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Baby Lettuce, Leticia Spellman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguispraecantrix/pseuds/sanguispraecantrix
Summary: I won’t mind sitting by your cradleSinging to you softly far into the night.I won’t mind playing peek a boo for hoursTo see that look of wonder, wonder and delightIn my heart, I will keep a secret,Foolish little secret, hidden from the rest.In my dreams you’re my own, my very ownAnd I blanket you with love as I hold you to my breast.-- Jeff Blumenkratz





	In my dreams, you're my very own.

_“Peek-a-boo, I see you.”_

Smiling is one of the many things you will not see from the fiery, redheaded Spellman in a daily occurrence. Well, maybe it’s debatable. She would smile around her family when she’s satisfied with Sabrina’s ever growing skills, or when Hilda says something utterly dumb and she’d rather keep much harsher comments to herself; but rarely so because of happiness.

In a span of few months, the babe all dressed up in black (as is every Child of Night especially one being raised as a Spellman should be) has become both the bane and light of her life. It was so easy to get utterly absorbed and invested in such a child. It was Hilda who did all the carrying and nurturing with Sabrina when she was little when Zelda herself had to be the disciplinarian, the iron-fist. Now, she has a chance to do both with Leticia. The baby’s laughs became like a symphony that would easily warm her heart, and every time she wails, Zelda would frown, too. As if the soul of an umbilical cord permanently bound them.

However, time and time again, life has proven that happiness (especially hers) is short-lived.

 _“Peek-a-boo, I see you,”_ Zelda tries to say without her voice breaking and every tear that would roll down her cheek will be quickly wiped off. _Zelda, you are doing this for Leticia to be safe. You cannot be selfish just because you’ve lost your ability to bear a child_. Gryla’s attempt to take her daughter is something she will forever be daunted with after realizing that it’s better to give up than to lose—face flat and embarrassed. Besides, she will be well-taken care of. Her daughter will be taught the old ways as it is her birthright, and rightfully serves her heritage. She will visit, yes, but that will not be up to par when Leticia would rather sleep in her arms than her crib, and she will stay up all night, sitting with a precious bundle in hand only to wake up and see the beautiful child wide-eyed and staring at her with a smile. Visits will not compare to the way she would instantly smile when Leticia reaches for one of her fingers to hold. And it’s the thought of Leticia being in another’s arms that pains her more.

 

It will not be the same. And the loss, the grief, the pain is slowly weighing on her. _Funny how in the most selfless of acts will one lose most._

**Author's Note:**

> New at this. So, will greatly appreciate any and all comments! <3


End file.
